President Coriolanus Snow
President Coriolanus Snow is a fictional character and the main antagonist in Suzanne Collins's The Hunger Games trilogy. He is the tyrannical President of Panem (North America after the apocalypse). Biography President Snow is responsible for taking care of the country and working on the Hunger Games (a competition on which one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 12 districts must have a fight to the death) year after year. He is not afraid to hurt or kill people if he feels that they will be a threat or a sign of rebellion. In Catching Fire (book two) he threatens to kill Katniss', Peeta's and Gale's families if she didn't convince all of Panem that what she did in the games (threaten that she and Peeta would commit suicide if the Capitol didn't make them both winners) was just her madly in love and not a sign of rebellion. Description The President is a small, thin man, with paper-white hair and thick lips that seem pulled across his face. Katniss once states that his lips smelled of blood and roses and his eyes are that of a snake's. His lips are thought to be changed, to make them more appealing. Overall, his appearance is quite snake-like. His trademark sign is a single white rose, which he always wears, and what Katniss finds in her house in the beginning of the third book. Residence Snow lives in a huge mansion in the City Circle of the Capitol. Personality A cruel, hard man, Snow is firm and strict, and not afraid to torture or kill people who displease him. Snow is extremely intelligent and cunning, capable of manipulating people in any way he wants, and also to meticulously deduce an advantage for himself in certain situations. Snow is also phenomenally ruthless, in that he wants no one to stand in his way of ruling. He is also cunning as evidenced by his manipulation of Katniss during Catching Fire. In Mockingjay, he even admits that he is not above killing children to Katniss. Despite all this, he does say that he is not wasteful. He'll only kill people for specific reasons, although these reasons are not necessarily just. Also, despite being sociopathic and a megalomaniac, Snow is an unshakably honest man, and clings to his agreement with Katniss Everdeen that they do not lie to one another, even if she doesn't - throughout the entire series, he does not tell a single lie to anyone. His honesty also leads him to laugh mockingly when he is being executed, entertained by the sheer irony of the situation. Snow sees the irony that, in spite of the fact that Katniss was fighting him so that the inhabitants of Panem didn't have to kill each other for the entertainment and delight of somebody of a higher power, it all came down to Katniss Everdeen and President Snow doing precisely that. Death After the overthrow of the Capitol, Snow is tried, convicted and sentenced to death. As the Mockingjay, Katniss is given the opportunity to execute Snow. However, she assassinates President Alma Coin instead. In the chaos that follows, Katniss witnesses Snow laughing and coughing up blood as a crush of people surround them. When everything calms down, Snow is found dead, either from choking on his own blood or being crushed by the crowd. Film Adaptations In the film adaptation of The Hunger Games, President Snow is portrayed by veteran actor Donald Sutherland (who also voiced President Stone and Sergeant Major Peasy) and serves as the Bigger Bad tertiary antagonist of the film as a whole. Unlike in the novel, he appears more often and is given added scenes, but still keeps to the character's role and personality. He is not quite as cruel in the film as is he in the book, as he is shown to care for his granddaughter. He gives a speech on why they have the Hunger Games. But he first appears fully on a panel to greet the tributes when they arrive in the Capitol, and while the rest smile and are amazed at Katniss and Peeta's flaming entrance, Snow remains silent and uncaring. Most of his other scenes are with the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. Each of them are to discuss Katniss's involvement and keeping Panem in line. One of the more well known is when President Snow reveals the true reason why the Games are held. Hope, which he describes as the only thing stronger then fear. That the Games show the country who dominates them and contains the hope that could lead to the end of his and the Capitol's reign. Though he admits that he favors Seneca, he doesn't delay to intimidate him and eventually when Seneca allows Katniss and Peeta to live, Snow has him executed by forcing him into a room and making him eat the Nightlock berries, the same berries Katniss and Peeta were going to use to kill themselves. He is last seen crowning Katniss and Peeta, complimenting Katniss's mockingjay pin, before watching Katniss and Peeta return to District 12 and contemplating on how to kill them. In The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, again portrayed by Sutherland, he is also the main antagonist of the film (he dons a more active role this time around). He is first shown in the Victor Village talking to and threatening Katniss Everdeen by saying he will kill everyone she loved if she doesn't convince him that her love for Peeta was real during their Victory Tour. He is seen next in the balcony of his mansion complimenting on the victory that Peeta and Katniss achieved during the 74th Hunger Games. Afterwards, he is shown talking to new Head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee on how Katniss was to die. Heavensbee suggested that she was to die in the right way now that she was one of the Capitol (unknown to Snow, the Rebellion). His next scene is where he introduces the 75th Quarter Quell and announces that the tributes are to be the winners of past games including Katniss. Throughout the second half of the film, he (along with Heavensbee) is shown observing the games in his office and sees that Katniss poses a threat to the Capitol. Sutherland returns for both parts of the film adaptation of The Hunger Games Mockingjay ''as President Snow. In Mockingjay'', President Snow serves as the main, later secondary antagonist. He was the main antagonist for part 1, but was ultimately outranked in part 2 by the true main villain. In Mockingjay Part 2, Snow is captured and imprisoned. He's tied up to a wall, and is about to be executed by Katniss. Katniss instead shoots and kills Coin for Prim's death. Snow is seen maniacally laughing and coughing up blood. Snow is later found dead, most likely from either choking on his own blood or being crushed by the crowd. Gallery Coriolanus Snow.png|Snow at a banquet within his mansion Coriolanus Snow 2.png|Snow discovering that Katniss Everdeen has once again escaped death Coriolanus Snow 3.png|Snow telling Katniss that President Alma Coin was responsible for her sister's death, not himself Coriolanus Snow 4.png|Snow is about to be executed by Katniss Coriolanus Snow 5.png|In his last moments, Snow laughs maniacally after Katniss shot Coin dead instead of him Snow's death.png|Snow finally dies when an angry mob charges him and pummels him to death Video Mockingjay Part 2 "Snow's Execution Coin's Death" Scene HD Trivia *He was similar to Darth Vader who was the main antagonist in Star Wars trilogy, who later became the anti-hero in Return of the Jedi when he finally took out the hidden main antagonist, Emperor Palpatine, though Snow did not show regret or remorse for his actions like Darth Vader did. *He was quite similar to The Architect from The Matrix Reloaded because both are leaders of dystopian societies and that they have led to the rise of Agent Smith and Alma Coin, respectively. *He was also similar to Chris from Total Drama (though Snow is much more evil) as they both host sadistic competition shows, take pleasure in their contestants suffering, and abuse their power and positions. In addition, both have helped the heroes stop another villain who turned out to be worse than them (President Alma Coin and Scarlett). *He was even similar to Lord Cutler Beckett from The'' Pirates of the Caribbean ''series, both are corrupt officials as well as destroyers of innocence, who murder anyone, including children for certain associations (Katniss, in Snow's case and basically all the Pirates, in Beckett's case). They basically criminalise these certain associations. *He is one of the very few villains in history to be both a complete monster and an honorable villain, since although he is pure evil and beyond redemption, he is always honest to everyone and is a man of his word. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Non-Action Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Fascists Category:Mastermind Category:Blackmailers Category:Arena Masters Category:Paranoid Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Sophisticated Category:Starvers Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Provoker Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Gaolers Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Mascots Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Pimps Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant